Amor bajo cero
by Gilgalad neko
Summary: han pasado muchos años desde la batalla contra hades y ya todos los caballeros que solían ser de bronce son dignos de portar las armaduras de oro que una vez pertenecieron a sus maestros o grandes amigos...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en este fan fic no son míos (por  
desgracia) dichos personajes fueron creados por el talentoso Masami  
Kurumada.  
Este es mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado.  
intro  
han pasado muchos años desde la batalla contra hades y ya todos los  
caballeros que solían ser de bronce son dignos de portar las armaduras de  
oro que una vez pertenecieron a sus maestros y/o grandes amigos como el  
caso especial de Hyoga quien porta orgulloso la armadura que su maestro  
camus le dejo la brillante y poderosa armadura de acuario...  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
Hyoga entra normalmente a la casa de acuario a entrenar para hacerse aun  
mas fuerte y de un momento a otro siente como una persona se acerca a el  
lentamente, Hyoga voltea en dirección a esta y sin pensarlo 2 veces lanza  
un poderoso ataque contra una de las columnas de la casa de acuario en  
donde sentía la presencia de aquella persona que se acercaba, segundos  
después de ser lanzado el ataque, se oye un fuerte grito femenino  
proveniente del lugar; era Freya, la hermana menor de Hilda por la cual  
Hyoga en secreto sentía un especial afecto desde aquella batalla contra  
Hagen y los dioses guerreros de Odin; por su parte, Freya también sentía  
algo muy especial hacia Hyoga y tampoco había sido capaz de comentarlo  
antes, estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro pero ninguno de los  
2 sabia que era correspondido.....  
€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€  
-Estas bien??- pregunta Hyoga tomando en sus brazos el cálido cuerpo de  
Freya  
-si estoy bien –responde Freya sonrojada en los brazos de su hombre -no te  
preocupes afortunadamente el ataque se estrello en la columna  
-lo siento mucho- se disculpa Hyoga –no sabia que eras tu...  
-solo venia a verte, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y tengo algo muy  
importante que discutir contigo tienes tiempo o quieres que regrese luego??  
-no te preocupes, la verdad los caballeros tenemos mucho tiempo libre...  
-el viento soplo con fuerza justo en el instante en que Freya se disponía a  
confesar sus sentimientos a Hyoga- porque no mejor vamos a un lugar mas  
cálido, hace bastante frío aquí –  
-Freya solo asiente ya que de lo nerviosa que estaba apenas podía hablar  
los dos se dirigen a uno de los salones ubicados en el santuario donde los  
demás caballeros dorados quienes por obvias razones eran los mejores amigos  
de Hyoga los miraban y hacían comentarios burlándose de el para hacerlo  
sonrojar, y lo logran. Segundos después y antes de que Hyoga y Freya  
comenzaran a hablar suena una gran explosión en las afueras del santuario  
justo en frente de la casa de piscis, los caballeros se apresuran a ver lo  
que esta sucediendo y se dan cuenta que el causante de tal disturbio era  
Hagen quien desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba profundamente enamorado de  
Freya. Hagen al ver a su amor perdido junto a Hyoga supo de inmediato lo  
que ocurría por lo cual sintió un gran dolor en su corazón y llorando lanzo  
uno de sus poderosos ataques que Hyoga detuvo fácilmente, Hagen al ver esto  
simplemente uso su gran agilidad para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban  
Hyoga y Freya, tomo a Freya en sus brazos y desapareció, todos sabían que  
Hagen estaba cerca pues aun sentían como el débil cosmos de Freya ardía a  
su máximo en un desesperado pero efectivo intento para que los caballeros  
de Athena la encontraran, pero Hagen era inteligente así que justo en el  
momento en el que sintió el cosmos de Hyoga cerca creo un muro de fuego que  
los encerraba a los tres sin permitir el ingreso de los demás caballeros a  
la casa de virgo lugar al que había logrado llegar Hagen antes de ser  
descubierto los caballeros libran una batalla de grandes proporciones  
mientras Freya llorando se escondía tratando de evadir los restos de los  
ataques.  
Había pasado ya mas de una hora y la batalla termina, aparentemente Hyoga  
es el triunfador ya que Hagen cayo primero pero sin embargo se encontraba  
muy mal, justo en ese momento el muro de fuego cae como resultado de la  
muerte de Hagen y los caballeros dorados se apresuran a ver que había  
pasado dentro de la casa de virgo, y lo único que encuentran es a Hyoga en  
los brazos de Freya quien estaba sentada en el piso por lo cual guardan  
cierta distancia; Freya toma la mano de Hyoga y el llorando lo único que  
alcanzó a decir antes de morir en los brazos de Freya fue: Te Amo!!! 


End file.
